Eindeutig Zweideutig
by NicoleKidmanFanxD
Summary: Die Malfoy's verbringen mal wieder einen netten Tag zusammen. Doch sie müssen Draco ein paar seiner Gedanken austreiben ;) Lucius/Narzissa/Draco Humor


**Hallöchen ;)**

Mal wieder eine, irgendwie sinnlose, FF über die Malfoy's. Sie machen mal wieder einen von Narzissas tollen Ausflügen (in meinen Fics ist sie eben ein echter Familienmensch xD)...wie endet das bloß?

Auf jeden Fall müssen die Malfoy's ihrem Sohn so einiges aus dem Kopf treiben und dafür verwenden sie ziemlich ungewöhnliche Methoden ;)

Hoffe es gefällt euch *Kulleraugen*

:D

**Eine Rosenthal Vase und andere Probleme**

Lucius Malfoy war vor zehn Minuten von seiner Arbeit im Ministerium zurückgekommen. Gott, was war das doch für ein Tag. Erst motze ihn Fudge an, dass er immer so schläfrig aussehe und dann machte die alte Umbridge ihn auch noch an! Wenn jetzt auch noch ein Todessertreffen stattfinden würde, würde er aus seinen grün-silbernen Slytherin Hauslatschen, die er noch von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte und sehr schätze, kippen. Er saß also ganz gemütlich mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in seinem roten Ledersessel und blätterte im Tagespropheten.

'Mann, mann…Sirus Black ausgebrochen? So doof ist der ja gar nicht...' dachte sich Lucius und schmunzelte. Er sollte den dunklen Lord auf jeden Fall davon informieren, dass würde ihm ein paar Zusatzpunkte bei ihm einheimsen! Er konnte seinen Plan jedoch nicht ausweiten, denn Chanel N°5 errichte seine Nase und er wusste, dass Narzissa jeden Augenblick da sein würde. Er musste verschwinden, sonst würde sie ihm wieder irgendwelche Aufgaben geben oder noch schlimmer: sie würde Ausflüge planen! Nein! Lucius wollte sich gerade aufrichten, da sah er vor sich ein paar schwarze Pumps. Er schaute ganz langsam herauf und vor ihm stand eine nett lächelnde Narzissa.

"Hallo Schatz. Wo wolltest du denn hin?" fragte sie unschuldig.

"Ehmm..hallo Honey. Ich wollte...ehmm…hoch. Ja genau. Du weißt schon, war ein harter Tag heute. Fudge hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht!" Das mit Umbridge erwähnte er lieber nicht, sonst hielt ihm seine Frau noch einen Vortrag von _dieser alten Schnepfe _und _was glaubt die eigentlich, wer sie ist._

"Aha. Ins Bett also. Schlafen kannst du später noch!" Sie grinste und ihre Augen funkelten. Das konnte zweierlei bedeuten: etwas, für das Lucius das Schlafen liebend gerne sausen lassen würde *hust* oder wieder irgendeine Idee.

"Alsoooooo…" begann sie. Er wusste, dass es nicht das war, was er sich gewünscht hatte und somit ließ er sich genervt in den Sessel zurückplumpsen.

"Wir könnten ja morgen mit Draco mal wieder einen Ausflug machen." Pffft! _Mal wieder_. Als ob sie ja nicht schon genügend Ausflüge machen würden.

"Hier hat ein neues Spaßbad aufgemacht. Es gibt über 20 Rutschen, ist das nicht toll?" erzählte sie euphorisch.

"Hm." antwortet Lucius einfach und schwenkte den Rest Feuerwhiskey in seinem Glas hin und her.

"Oh Schatz, ich wusste doch das es dir gefällt!" sagte sie überglücklich.

"Ich geh dann hoch, gute Nacht." flüsterte sie und küsste ihn. Lucius sagte kein Wort, doch Narzissa nahm keine Notiz davon.

"Klasse!" grummelte er vor sich hin. "Mein freier Tag und ich muss ins Spaßbad!" Lucius schaute erneut in den Tagespropheten, fand aber nichts mehr Interessantes und ging zu seiner Frau ins Bett.

"Nacht Schatz." säuselte sie im Halbschlaf und nahm seiner Hand in ihre.

"Nacht." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und sofort gingen alle Lichter aus. Es wurde still in Malfoy Manor.

***** Der nächste Tag *****

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuciuuuuuuuuuuus ." sagte Narzissa in einer sing-sang Stimme. "Aufwachen! Wir müssen uns sputen!"

"Nur noch 5 Minuten!" grummelte er und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Nix da!" Sie versuchte ihm die Decke wegzuziehen.

"Lass mich!" maulte Lucius verschlafen.

"Du Morgenmuffel! Draco, komm doch mal bitte!" rief sie und kurz darauf lief ihr 13-jähriger Sohn in das Elternschlafzimmer. Jedoch war auch er noch im Pyjama und noch völlig ungestylt.

"Draco...was ist das denn?" fragte sie und musterte ihn. "Wir wollten doch los!" Sie stand natürlich schon perfekt, in einem blauen Seidenköstium gekleidet, da und glänzte nur so.

"Bin ja gleich fertig! Was wolltest du von mir?"

"Na, dein Vater will nicht aufstehen. Der ist genauso wie du..."

"Und?"

"Wie und? Hilf mir doch!"

"Mum, das kannst du alleine. Ich geh mich fertigmachen." murmelte Draco.

"Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung." sagte sie gespielt beleidigt.

"Gern geschehen." gab er frech zurück und stapfte müde aus dem Zimmer. Lucius war inzwischen wieder fast eingeschlafen. Also nahm sich Narzissa eins der Kissen und zog ihrem Gatten damit eins über.

"Lass das!"

Und wieder ein Schlag.

"Ich hab gesagt du sollst das lassen! Ich verhex' dich gleich!" drohte er, doch er lächelte.

Es folgte ein Kichern von Narzissa und ein weiterer Schlag.

"Na gut...ich hab dich ja gewarnt." flüsterte er, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Narzissa hatte nun die Nase voll, sprang auf ihren Mann und kitzelte ihn. Da bewegte er sich und rollte sie auf den Rücken, so dass er oben lag.

"Hab dich." kicherte Lucius und küsste sie. Nun wollte Narzissa nichtmehr aufstehen...bis Draco ins Zimmer kam.

"Oh mein Gott!" Die beiden lösten sich mit einem Schmatzer voneinander und schauten ihren Sohn an.

"Was?" fragte Narzissa.

"Bitte...macht das...doch irgendwo...anders!"

"Im Schwimmbad also." konterte Lucius. Draco's Augen weiteten sich und seine Eltern begannen zu lachen.

"Bloß nicht!" schrie er. "Wenn euch jemand sieht wär das superpeinlich! Hebt euch das doch für eure Mitternachts-Sexspielchen auf!" Seine Eltern verstummten und nun fing Draco an zu lachen.

"Mitternachts..." sagte Lucius.

"Sexspielchen." beendete Narzissa den Satz, ganz baff das so etwas aus dem Mund ihres 13-jährigen Sohnes kam. Er war doch ihr Baby.

"Draco, ich glaube wir müssen mal reden." sagte seine Mutter nun ganz ruhig. Er wusste nun was kommt! Bitte nicht _dieses Gespräch_.

"Ehm…ne Mum. Ist nicht nötig. Ich weiß eh schon alles." Und wieder schauten sich seine Eltern an. Verdammt! Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen!

"Ich geh dann mal packen." rief er und flitze zur Tür heraus. Das war knapp gewesen!

"Ich kann's nicht fassen." prustete Narzissa. "Mein kleines Baby..."

"Das ist die Jugend." sagte Lucius und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also bei uns war das ja noch ganz anders!" Sie nickte zustimmend.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

"Beim Packen." antwortete Narzissa und enttäuschte ihn.

2 Stunden später standen die Malfoy's vor dem _Wizard's Rutschenparadies_. Draco überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Mitternachts-Sex-Session wieder herauskommen sollte, denn seine Eltern warfen ihm dauernd irgendwelche Blicke zu und immer wenn Narzissa etwas sagen wollte, drehte sich Draco weg und tat so, als würde er in den Himmel starren. Alles war besser als _dieses Gespräch_. Das alles hatte er bereits in Hogwarts gelernt. Nein, nicht im Aufklärungsunterricht, der folgte erst nächstes Jahr bei Professor McGonegall. Das konnte ein Spaß werden. Sondern von seinen Kumpels Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle. Die brachten nämlich von Zuhause sämtliche Zeitschriften mit, die dem unserem Playboy ähneln und auch etwas interessantes, wie zum Beispiel das Wort Mitternachts-Sexspielchen, drinstand. Als sie wenig später vollkommen umgezogen im Rutschenparadies standen, freute sich Draco einfach nur. Er war zwar strikt gegen diesen Ausflug gewesen, weil er meine Wasserrutschen seien kindisch, doch jetzt freute er sich. Narzissa trug einen blauen Bikini mit Pailletten und die gesamte Herrenmannschaft gaffte sie an, doch Narzissa war es gewöhnt und außerdem liebte sie es, Lucius so eifersüchtig zu sehen. Der schnappte sofort nach ihrer Hand und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Sie kamen zu dem Aufgang der Rutschen.

"_Super-Loop, Booster, Blizzard_." Las Draco. _Super Loop_ hörte sich klasse an. Er schaute sich die Info durch:

_Wagen sie den Höllenritt mit Katapultstart! Sausen sie in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch den Looping und fühlen sie es!"_

Ouh ja! Das wollte er...das brauchte er.

"Mum..." fing Draco unsicher an. "Ich gehe mal den _Super Loop_ rutschen." Lucius nickte und Narzissa las sich erst mal die Info durch, dann wurden ihre Augen bei den genaueren Angaben immer größer.

"Nein Draco! Da kann weiß Gott was passieren! Du bist zu jung!"

"Mum, ich bin dreizehn!"

"Aber ich sage nein!"

"Dann rutsche ich sie zuerst und ihr wartet hier." sagte Lucius und machte sich auf den Weg. Draco stellte sich an den Ausgang und schaute immer wieder neugierig.

"Also Draco, ich finde wir sollten mal über _diese Sache_ reden." Draco wurde übel. Er wollte doch nicht mit seiner Mutter darüber reden! Nein! Er würde nicht mal mit seinem Vater darüber reden...eher mit seinen Kumpels. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. An Pansy. Ja, sie war das Mädchen für ihn. Er träumte vor sich und und bekam nur noch Bruchstücke mit.

"...du weißt ja, das ist etwas sehr vertrautes..." Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem wunderschönen, braunhaarigen Mädchen.

"...ich denke nicht, dass ich dir erklären muss, wie das funktioniert, oder?" Sie merkte, dass er nicht anwesend war.

"DRACO!" schrie sie.

"Hm?"

"Hast du mir zugehöhrt?"

"Eh...ja klar."

"Was habe ich gerade gesagt?" Sie tippelte mit dem Finger auf einem quietschgelben Rutschreifen herum.

"Ehm...ja...wir hatten es über Liebe."

"Nicht ganz...aber fast! Draco, es ist wichtig das du mir zuhörst! Ich will nicht, dass du einen Fehler machst und enttäuscht bist!" Oh Gott! Es fing an! Wie sollte er sich da bloß herausreden?

"Mum, schau mal!" er zeigte an die Decke. "Ein Hippogreif!"

"Jaja, verarschen kann ich mich selber!" Ihr war natürlich bewusst, dass er nur ablenken wollte und keine Lust dazu hatte dieses Gespräch zu führen.

"Draco..." säuselte sie fürsorglich und strich ihm über den Kopf. Glücklicherweise kam in dem Moment gerade sein Vater angesaust und stieg aus der Rutsche.

"Alter Schlappe!" rief Lucius und vergaß dabei völlig seine Manieren. "Ganz schön heftig aber gut!" Und noch bevor sich beide versahen, sprang Draco schon die Treppe zum Eingang der Rutsche hinauf. Narzissa setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und bekam mit, wie ihr Mann einer rothaarigen Frau hinterherstarrte. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Lucius bekam die aggressiven Blicke seiner Frau nicht mit und stellte sich wieder ganz cool an den Ausgang der Rutsche und wartete auf seinen Sohn. Auch er wurde von der Frauenwelt bestaunt. Auf seiner blassen Haut liefen Wassertropfen herunter und fielen auf den Boden. Er schüttelte sich einmal und zeigte seine ganzen Muskeln und seine trainierte Figur.

PLATSCH!

Draco war angekommen und hatte sich aufgerappelt.

"Geiler Scheiss!" sagte er und gab seinem Vater ein High-Five.

"Draco, so etwa sagt man nicht. Wo ist deine Erziehung?" fragte seine Mutter empört.

"Die hab' ich oben gelassen!" gab er zurück.

"Werd' nicht frech, junger Mann." mahnte Narzissa. Draco grinste nur spöttisch und wurde, wie sein Vater, von allen möglichen Mächen angestarrt. Kein Wunder. Er war groß, schlank, muskulös und hatte perfekte Zähne und ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Er war ein Womenizer. Sie verbrachten acht Stunden in dem Bad. Draco und Lucius rutschten eigentlich nur die ganze Zeit und Narzissa las. Für sie ging der Ausflug nach hinten los, bis sie ein junger Mann ansprach.

"Hallo schöne Dame, darf ich sie auf einen Drink einladen?" Narzissa dachte nicht groß nach. Sie durfte doch auch ein bisschen Spaß haben. Dankend nahm sie das Angebot an und marschierte mit dem Mann zur Bar. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und jenes und dem Mann entging natürlich nicht, dass an ihrem Ringfinger ein Diamant funkelte.

"Wo ist denn ihr Mann?" fragte er.

"Woher wissen sie, dass sich verheiratet bin?" Der Mann deutete auf ihren Ringfinger und sagte:

"Ist schwer zu übersehen. Ihr Mann ist ein echter Glückskerl!" Nazissa kicherte.

"Mein Mann ist rutschen...mit meinem Sohn."

"Oh, sie haben Kinder?" murmelte er.

"Ja, aber nur eins."

"Wie alt?" fragte er interessiert. Er wusste, dass man so eine Frau oft rumbekommen konnte. Er machte sich schon Hoffnungen aus eine kleine...nun ja..."Session".

"Dreizehn."

"Uh...schwieriges Alter."

"Allerdings." lachte sie.

"Soll ich ihnen drüber hinweg helfen?" Er zwinkerte. Da hörte man ein Räuspern und ein:

"Keine Sorge, dafür bin ich zuständig!" Hinter dem Mann hatte sich Lucius Malfoy und ein grinsender Draco aufgebaut.

"Ehm...natürlich. Ich geh' dann wieder. Hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen." Sofort haute der junge Mann ab.

"Was war denn das?" fragte ihr Gatte streng.

"Wie es aussieht, ein Mann!" konterte Narzissa gekonnt und hinter Lucius warf sich Draco halb weg, so komisch fand er das.

"Haha Draco, das ist ja sooooo lustig!" meinte Lucius sarkastisch.

"Wir gehen jetzt!" maulte er. "Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass sich meine Frau mit anderen Männern ihre Hände schmutzig macht!" Und wieder warf sich Draco weg, er hatte es zweideutig verstanden.

"Mensch Draco!" schrie Lucius.

"Haha...komm schon! Hände schmutzig machen! Das kann man auch so verstehen, dass praktisch _er_ schmutzig ist!" Draco schlug sich auf die Schenkel.

"Dieser zweideutige Humor! Darüber können auch nur Teenager lachen!" Lucius zog Narzissa mit sich zu den Umkleiden und Draco trabte mit Bauchschmerzen und Lachtränen hinterher. Er war schon ganz Rot angelaufen.

"Na dann, viel Spaß bei _euren schmutzigen Geschäften!_" scherzte er erneut und nun musste auch Narzissa über ihren Sohn lachen. Dafür fing sie sich einen Todesblick von Lucius ein.

"Ich glaube, deine Mutter muss doch mal mit dir reden!" sagte Lucius, doch Draco hörte nicht auf. Er hatte sich reingesteigert. Gleich würde es knallen. Sein Vater duldete so etwas nicht, obwohl er bis vor einer halben Stunde noch genauso cool war.

"Das macht sie aber erst, wenn sie mit _dir_ fertig ist! Haha!"

"Verschwinde!" sagte Lucius mit hochrotem Kopf. Draco rannte lachend zu seiner Kabine. Eine Stunde später saßen sie wieder in Malfoy Manor.

"Warum sind wir nicht zu Fuß gegangen? Wäre doch schön gewesen." fragte Narzissa.

"Wegen dem Straßenverkehr." erläuterte Lucius und wieder fing Draco an:

"Nen' andern Verkehr habt ihr ja auch nicht!" Diesmal lachte auch Narzissa über den Witz. Bei Merlin, was hatte sie da großgezogen.

"Das wirst gerade du wissen!" maulte er. Er hasste es, wenn jemand an seiner Männlichkeit zweifelte. "Und jetzt sofort aufs Zimmer mit dir!"

Während Draco lachend die Treppe hochpolterte und fröhlich vor sich hinpiff, konfrontierte Lucius Narzissa.

"Was war das heute?"

"Was?"

"Na, das mit dem Mann."

"Ach nichts, nur ein Drink."

"Nur ein Drink, sagst du. Hat sich aber anders angehört."

"So war es aber nicht! Das hat er erst am Ende gesagt!"

"Hättest du das Angebot angenommen?"

"SPINNST DU? Warum frägst du mich das? Ich bin deine Frau! Ich schlafe mit keinem anderen außer dir!" Narzissa fing an im Wohnzimmer herumzulaufen und sich in Rage zu reden.

"...ihr wart doch diejenigen, die mich ignoriert haben!"

"...ich hab's Satt!"

"...wie kannst du es wagen, mich so etwas zu fragen?" Nun nahm sie Lucius' teure Rosenthal Vase in die Hand.

"Nein...bitte nicht!" flehte er aber die Vase war schon zerschmettert.

"Da haste deine Antwort!" schrie Narzissa. Die Vase war Lucius jedoch egal, die konnte man wieder heilhexen. Er entdeckte gerade eine völlig neue Seite an Narzissa. Eine Starke. Eine Seite, dir ihm mal zeigte, wenn ihr mal was nicht passte. Ihm gefiel es. Sie redete immer noch wirres Zeug und Lucius machte mit einem Grinsen einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Lucius Malfoy. Du brauchst gar nicht glauben, dass du mich so rumkrieg-..." Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, denn er küsste sie. Narzissa schloss die Augen, legte die Hände um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Ach ja?" fragte er süffisant.

"Blödmann!" lachte sie und zog ihn mit sich. Sie liefen lachend und knutschend den Flur entlang, bis sie vor Draco's Zimmer stehen blieben. Lucius musste grinsen, er hatte eine Idee wie er seinem Sohn den ultimativen Schock verpassen konnte. Er erzählte sie Narzissa und nach einigem überreden und der Erläuterung, dass es "Erziehungsmaßnahmen" seien, ließ sie sich darauf ein. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung des Stockwerkes, gegenüber dem Zimmer von Draco und Lucius fing an sie zu küssen.

"Ohh Lucius!" stöhnte sie. In seinem Zimmer schreckte Draco auf. Er war gerade tief in einem Artikel über den Quidditschspieler Viktor Krum versunken, da hörte er diese komische Töne auf dem Gang. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Hatten es seine Eltern echt so nötig oder hatte er sich das alles eingebildet? Er laß wieder weiter. Zwischenzeitig löste sich Lucius von Narzissa, jedoch stöhnte sie weiter. Ihrem Sohn würden sie's schon noch zeigen und ihm seine zweideutigen Gedanken austreiben...und wenn es nun mal auf diese Art sein musste! Das war es wert!

"Oh jaa...Lucius! Mehr! Bitte!" Beide mussten ein krampfhaftes Lachen verdrücken. Nun hörte man in Draco's Zimmer einen Stuhl rücken und Lucius nahm Narzissa ganz schnell wieder in die Arme. Als die Tür aufging fing er an sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Bei Merlin, seid ihr pervers!" Wieder mussten beide Elternteile ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Oh Draco, du bist noch wach?" fragte Narzissa gespielt.

"Allerdings! Macht eure _Dinge_ doch irgendwo anders! Das ist ja so peinlich!" motze Draco und knallte die Tür zu. Narzissa und Lucius hatten ihre Aufgabe nun erfüllt. Draco würde wohl nie wieder irgendwelche zweideutigen Bemerkungen abgeben, ohne dabei das Bild seiner knutschenden Eltern im Kopf haben! Der Arme!


End file.
